Meeting the unkown
by flaming wings
Summary: Kushina went missing a month after her honeymoon.now 5 years later she is found in an iwa prison... with a son? how will minato react when he finds out he has been a father for almost 5 years and his son raised in a prison  minakush
1. discovery of a prisoner

Chapter 1

Minato sighed; looking at Kushina's picture for what could have been the millionth time since she disappeared, while thinking, _where are you? _She had disappeared almost 5 years ago just a month after returning from their honeymoon. He remembered that day so well always thinking about it in his spare time. Kushina had been feeling ill so she had gone to her doctor to be sure she was fine, she had never come home afterwards. To make matters worse her doctor had disappeared the day after. He was always questioning why had she disappeared, had she left of her own free will, or had she been kidnapped? No one had ever found any evidence of a struggle and everyone who knew her knew she would not have left voluntarily especially not after just getting married to the man of her dreams. As much as he hated it he had to call off the search after 6 months and no leads to follow. However he could not ponder her disappearance as his sensei was on his way here to tell him his monthly report that his spy network came up with. As he was contemplating this his sensei burst in through the window causing Minato to jump in his seat.

"DAMN IT SENSEI USE THE DOOR OR ANNOUNCE YOU SELF ONE OF THESE DAYS YOUR GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Minato screamed at his sensei.

"Heh, sorry Gaki, anyways let's get to why I'm here, one of my spies in Iwa found a female prisoner from Konoha. She was pregnant when she was brought in but that all she knows. She hasn't been able to get a good look at the woman or the kid, and the only reason she knows the woman is from Konoha is because she tells the kid bedtime stories of Konoha and the kids Tou-san who she stated was in fact from Konoha." Jiraiya informed. Minato blinked alright I'll send a team to retrieve her and to find out who it is, and senseis have you…" he was cut off by Jiraiya.

"Sorry gaki, I still haven't found out anything about Kushina" said Jiraiya putting his hand on his students shoulder. Then left claiming he was going to do more "research".

Minato signed and called in his two remaining genin Rin and Kakashi and Kushina's genin Anko (after Orochimaru abandoned her), Yuugao, and Yamato (or Tenzo). When they came in he informed them of their mission infiltrate Iwa rescue the prisoner and her child, if she was from Konoha bring them back, and find out they were kidnapped (what an easy mission, no). an hour after they received their mission teams Minato and Kushina met at the main gate and headed towards Iwa.


	2. saving kushina and her son

Chapter 2

"I can't believe they call us the monsters. This place is horrible," Rin commented as the two teams crawled through the air vents.

"Hush I can hear something," commanded Kakashi. All the Konoha Nin stopped moving in that instant.

"I can't believe how well Tsuchikage-sama's plan is working and we even have the idiot Flash's whore…" (a/n i hate that im demeaning woman right now especially cuz i am one but iwa was never friendly and if kushina had been kidnapped after she married minato i do see them calling her that) at this point the teams freeze hoping that would finally be able to find Kushina and bring her home (though they were also hoping she wasn't here so they wouldn't know how much she suffered).

The Iwa nin that hadn't spoken yet decided to join the conversation, "Ha, if having that idiot's whore is good wait until he learns we have his little boy too,". Insert insane evil laughter from the two Nin. They then left leaning the Konoha Nin confused. The general thought was: _But Minato-sama doesn't have a son, _but then remembered that Jiraiya's spy had said that the prisoner had been pregnant when she was brought in, had Kushina-sama been pregnant when she disappeared? Was it even Kushina they were sent to rescue?

They eventually decided to ponder all of this later and jumped out of the vents to try and find the right cell. They were on that last 5 when the Iwa Nin came back carrying a small bundle. Kakashi and the others hid and at the same time tried to find out what the bundle was. The two Nin stopped at the 2nd to last cell. And one said "YO whore here's your little demon brat."

"My son is not the demon here," replied a cool yet still weak sounding voice the Konoha Nin knew very well, it was Kushina-sama. Unfortunately for her the reply only rewarded her with a punch to the face for disagreeing with him. They waited for the Iwa Nin to leave then went to the cell and picked the lock on it. Inside they saw Kushina with her back to them trying to tend to a small boy that if it weren't for a few differences here and there would look like a mini-clone of their Hokage/sensei.

"What do you temes want now?" said Kushina, she then turned to look at them and froze, thinking that they were an illusion no doubt. She squeezed her son to her closer but her eyes widened.

"K-Kakashi, Rin, A-Anko, Yamato, Y-Y-Yuugao?" she asked disbelievingly. Before anyone could reply however she fainted she fainted, her unconscious son still in her arms. Kakashi went over and eased her son from her arms and handed him to Rin careful of his many, many wounds. He then picked Kushina up and put her on his back. Her own genin were ecstatic being with their sensei again, and the 2 members of team Minato happy to be with their surrogate mother. They quickly left and lifted to spare cloaks to cover Kushina and her son to keep them safe and warm in their weakened state. They and Minato would be reunited by morning.


	3. minato's reaction

Chapter 3

Minato sat in his office waiting for Kakashi. He had been informed by the gate guards that he and his team returned carrying to cloaked figures. He knew that they were the 2 people he sent Kakashi and the others to rescue. As he pondered the identity and the woman and her child, the 2 teams minus Rin, he assumed she was at the hospital caring for the 2 mystery people, entered his office.

"Well do you know she is or not?" Minato prompted as soon as the door was closed. He grew even more curious when he saw each one of them get a twinkle of joy and hope in their eyes. A twinkle they hadn't had since Kushina's disappearance. However before anyone could answer the window burst open and in jumped Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune.

When questioning glances were thrown at them Jiraiya answered with a "What? We wanna know who she is too and Tsunade is here cuz when she heard there was a kid involved she wanted to come to a) find out who they are and b) make sure the kid and his/her mother was okay."

Yamato cut in here, "Well the kid is a boy and you are gonna be mage glad and mega pissed when you find out who the mother is!"

"Oh, and who could get such a reaction from me, huh?" a curious Tsunade asked. While Minato, Shizune, and Jiraiya were wondering the same thing and wondering what could make Tsunade of all people be happy when in Konoha.

"Seriously, who is the kids parents the suspense is killing!" Jiraiya whined (of course).

"Kushina-sensei," Anko says in a whisper, causing those that didn't know to freeze mouths agape. That was when Minato remembered something Kushina had been pregnant and that she had been throwing up a look of pure shock and rage crosses his face before the classic new dad reaction takes over and he faints. The other 3 were wondering why he fainted when they to remembered that Kushina had a kid and that she had been pregnant when she disappeared and promptly followed Minato into blissful unconsciousness.


	4. The boy awakes and faints again

Chapter 4

Minato woke fully and hour later ( he kept waking up wondered why he was on the floor remembered and fainted again whereas Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade only fainted 2-3 times).

"Well now that your awake I can take you to her and her son who by the way looks like a mini-Minato clone" Kakashi stated. But before he can even finish Minato was out the door screaming at them to hurry up.

At the hospital Rin was taking care of Kushina when they arrived. Shizune immediately went to Kushina while Tsunade went to her son, who to their irritation they didn't know the name of. Minato went between the two and grabbed Kushina's hand as she looked the worse off of the two but he kept looking at his son.

"Shizune, Rin he looks like he's about to wake up!" Tsunade called out. Suffice to say that got everyone's attention, they all gathered around him. He groaned and opened his eyes and looked around. "W-w-where am I? Where's Kaa-chan?" he asked while glaring at them. They looked shocked that a 4 almost 5 year had that much killing intent but Tsunade moved aside a little none the less so he could see Kushina.

"It's alright sweetie, she's healing as we speak, now can you tell us your name mine is Tsunade?" she said in a soothing tone of voice.

As soon as Tsunade said her name his eyes widened comically and exclaimed "YOUR TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN?" To which Tsunade twitched at and everyone else burst out laughing.

"This is definitely Kushina-sensei's kid," Rin managed to get out between giggles. She calmed down enough to continue "Now can you tell us your name?"

"My name's Naruto, can I please have the rest of your names now?" the now named Naruto responded.

Rin was the first to answer "well my name is Rin, the silver spiky haired guy is Kakashi, the brown haired guy is Yamato, the spiky purple haired girl is Anko, and the long straight purple haired girl is Yuugao, you already know Tsunade, the white haired man is Jiraiya, the brown haired girl is Shizune and the blond man is Minato." At each name Naruto's eyes got wider and wider until the others thought they would fall right out of his head, his mouth opened and closed multiple times with no sound this lasted until he fainted from shock. Fortunately Minato caught him before he hit the floor.


	5. mindscape

Chapter 5 Mindscape

"Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

He and his mother shared a special connection and could never truly be unconscious as whenever their bodies appeared so they appeared in the mindscape this had been happening since he was born so his mother was never woken in the middle of the night by a screaming child that was hungry or needed to be changed when she was woken it was some much worse as her child was screaming in pain.

"Naruto I thought you woke up?" stated Kushina while a fox behind her was nodding.

"Well I did but you will never guess where we are and whose out their!" he replied

"Which one of the temes is it this time?" was her only response

"NONE, remember how you they placed an illusion of Kakashi-nii-san and the others in the cell? And how I'm immune to illusions?" he asks to excited to sit still so he is bouncing the whole time making the fox dizzy.

"Of course I do that was a new low even for them but what does your being immune to illusions has to do with it?" her mind not letting her think that what she saw may have been real.

"Well they're still out there with Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Shizune-nee-chan, and Tou-san!" Naruto got this out with one breath before he continues "We're in a room somewhere that I don't recognize but I think it's in Konoha or at least the hospital!"

"a-are you positive?" she asks shock taking over.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE NO WAKE UP A TALK TO TOU-SAN!"Naruto yelled at his mother his excitement and ADHD winning out and not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Alright I'm going but I'm keeping the connection open!" she laughed her joy over her and her sons safety taking over.

"AAAwww do you not trust me to be safe, inside my own head none the less?" he complained.

"Yes, you I trust, Kyuubi I do not." Explained Kushina

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU TRUST THE 4 YEAR OLD MORE THAN THE 10,000 YEAR OLD!" screamed Kyuubi speaking up for the first time.

"Yep" said Kushina popping the p, and she finally faded as she woke up from her self-induced coma.


	6. she wakes up

I just looked at my story and I just relized that I havent updated since december I am soo sorry Ive had really bad writers block and my mom had a stroke just after I found my muse again! So this chapter is really short again im soo sorry!

Now on with the insanely short chapter

Back in the real world Minato and the others were watching Naruto worridedly until they heard a groan from kushina's bed. They gathered around her, only Kakashi stayed in the middle to keep an eye on Naruto should he wake up, as Kushina's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up clutching her head.

*groan* "What the Hell hit me?" she asked no one.

However Kakashi being Kakashi replied anyways, "The floor," causing kushina to jump. Her head snapped up as she gasped, with her migrane she had forgotten that she and naruto had been rescued. She was in absolute shock she had heard naruto when he said minato was out here (and she could now hear him complaining, both at being stuck with the kyuubi and her not really listening, through their mind link) but now she truly understood that she and her and her son were free and reunited with Minato. The road to recovery and family life would be hard for everyone but she was damn sure they would succeed.


End file.
